


Smells like.... Romance?

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan feels a little weird, but good weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like.... Romance?

Evan Lorne walked through to the camp, his pupils dilated and feeling dizzy. His team made some noise about weird effects and how he wasn't himself, asking each other and Sheppard, who was with them if they should return to Atlantis. Evan didn't care. All he knew was he felt amazing. He wandered off as they talked about it and was grabbed him a strong hand, whirling him around.

"Major, you're going the wrong way," John told him.

Evan smirked at him. "Oh Sir... I though I was going the right way. Where are we headed again?" he asked, feeling his dick react to the sight of his CO.

"The Gate. We're heading to the Gate..." he said slowly as he smelled something, his pupils dilating. "I... Wait," John said, leaning in to kiss Lorne.They kissed under the moonlight as they started taking off their vests and then clothing.

Dr. Parrish noticed that both Sheppard and Lorne were gone and hurried off to find them, his eyes going wide as he discovered they were both having sex under the moonlight. He and Reed watched in a mix of horror and fascination.

"This doesn't go on the report."

"I didn't see a damn thing. We'll wait until they end up done and then take them back. What flower was it again, Doc?"

"It's named the Love of the Night and no, I won't be collecting any samples."

"Roger that, Doc."


End file.
